The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ivy Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fidanol Red’.
The new Ivy Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching and freely-flowering Ivy Geranium cultivars that flower early and have attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Ivy Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands of two unnamed proprietary selections of Pelargonium peltatum, not patented. The cultivar Fidanol Red was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands, in 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ivy Geranium by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands, since 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.